Just A Misunderstanding
by Lady Of Paranoia
Summary: When Sango and Kagome return from a relaxing soak at the hot springs, they hear...interesting sounds coming from the hut where they left Miroku and Inu Yasha. Is it really what it seems or is it just a misunderstanding..?InuMiroku ShounenaiYaoi


Discalimer: Don't own nothin'….

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Enjoy! 

**_Warning(s):_** Shounen-ai/Yaoi

* * *

**Just A Misunderstanding

* * *

**

Kagome yawned and rubbed her eyes. She glanced tiredly around Kaede's hut and sighed. They had just got back from a hard week of shard hunting and she was absolutely exhausted. And grumpy. And moody. And in Inu Yasha's opinion absolutely bitchy.

Of course, he mentioned this and of course that earned him ten good 'sits'. But the reason for the young miko's moodiness was simple. She hadn't had a good bath in…days. And girls just have to have their daily baths. Preferably a delightfuly relaxed soak in some hot springs.

_'Yep, a hot spring sounds like a good idea,'_ Kagome brightened a bit and reached for her backpack to get her bathing supplies. As she pulled out the shampoo container, her hand brushed across something that felt like….cardboard. Further inspection a few seconds later announced the cardboard as the container of a chess game.

Kagome frowned. _'Where did this come from?'_ she held up the medium sized box to look squarely at it. _'Looks like Sota's board game Mama got him for his birthday,'_

The miko shrugged. _'Oh well, there's no telling what else is in this bag,'_ She stuffed the game back inside and finished gathering her supplies then turned to Sango, who was a few feet away brushing Kiarra's tangled coat of fur.

"Hey, Sango-chan?"

The youkai slayer looked up and smiled. "Yes, Kagome?"

"You want to come with me to the hot springs? Kami knows I could use a bath and I think I will go crazy if I don't," Kagome replied already heading towards the hut's open doorway where the sun was spilling into the hut's inside.

Sango stopped her grooming of the fire cat and sighed. "Thanks Kagome, I was wondering when you'd mention that. I could use a good soak."

Kagome nodded and said cheerfully. "Great," then she turned to the males of the group who had actually been quiet for the last hour. Perhaps they were playing it safe and were making sure not to have two pissed off females on their hands. Well, Inu Yasha and Miroku were at least. Dear Shippou didn't have anything to worry about, of course.

Kagome glared at Inu Yasha who was keeping himself occupied by scowling out the window, then at Miroku who appeared to be meditating. "Alright you two, Sango and I are going to the springs for a bit. Keep out of trouble and look after Shippou,"

Her response was a loud 'Feh' from Inu Yasha and a slight nod from Miroku. Satisfied, Kagome and Sango headed out of the hut. "We'll be back in a hour or two!" the miko called over her back and the two women were gone.

Back inside the hut Inu Yasha turned his head away from the window and directed a smirk toward the monk in the corner. Miroku grinned and open his eyes. "I was wondering when they'd leave," he said, "I've been waiting forever…." Miroku trailed off, his smile turning sly.

Inu Yasha smirked wider as he walked towards the monk. "Been waiting forever for what?" the hanyou asked just as slyly, sitting down beside him.

"Waitin—" Miroku cut himself off and looked across the room where a certain kitsune was staring at them innocently. Inu Yasha looked in the same direction and scowled. '_Stupid brat. Always ruining things,'_

"Ah, Shippou probably shouldn't be in here right now," Miroku pointed out, lowering his voice.

"The brat is always in the way…." The hanyou muttered as he stood up and prepared to shoo the kitsune out.

"Get out and stay out!" Inu Yasha yelled and without warning plunked the poor kitsune out the door.

Miroku sighed as he heard Shippou's loud protests and shook his head at the hanyou who had sat back down beside him. "Did you have to be so mean?" he asked, trying to hide his grin.

"Feh," Inu Yasha replied then smirked. "Waiting for what?"

Miroku chuckled and tapped his finger on the tip of Inu Yasha's nose. "You have a one track mind, don't you my koi?"

Inu Yasha growled playfully. "Miroku."

The monk chuckled again then scooted closer to the hanyou until he was practically sitting in his lap. "Been waiting forever to do this."

Miroku pounced onto Inu Yasha with a hungry look in his eyes and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Inu Yasha grinned and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms possessively around his lover's waist. Soon moans were heard and clothes began flying…

And outside a disgruntled Shippou tilted his head to one side, a confused expression on his innocent face. "Must be grown up stuff," he said then brightly ran after a small herd of yellow butterflies. At least butterflies didn't yell at him and chuck him out the door.

An hour later Kagome and Sango returned, only to stop at the doorway of the hut and slowly turn to each other. Their eyes widened and mouths opened as….interesting sounds reached their ears.

"YES!" /a groan /

"Miroku!" /a chuckle a moan and…./

"Why do you always have to come out on top!"

/CRASH/

/then…some pants of breath ……………. /

Kagome gave a shocked glance toward Sango. Sango returned that glance. That sounded awfully like….

"Do you think that…." Kagome trailed off and blushed heavily.

Sango's own cheeks were light pink as she whispered, "I don't know…."

"But…Inu Yasha and Miroku…?" Kagome said in a disbelieving tone, staring at the closed door of the hut.

"Should we….go in…?" Sango hesitated, palm pressed against the door.

The miko took a deep breath eyes still wide and nodded her head. "Yeah…it's probably not what we think…"

Slowly Sango pushed the door open and it seemed to take forever to swing all the way open…The two female's nerves were on the edge as they waited…..Finally the door opened all the way and they were given a full clear view of what was happening. The two women froze. Well….it was certainly not what they were expecting.

Inu Yasha and Miroku were leaned over a chessboard currently engaged in a fierce battle to capture each other's king pieces. They both looked up when they noticed Kagome and Sango had returned then promptly returned to their intense game.

"They're…just playing chess!" Kagome exclaimed faintly, her whole face pink with embarrassment. She was foolish to think anything else was going on.

"And we were thinking…." Sango gave a nervous laugh and a big sigh.

"Yeah…"Kagome said even fainter then started to put her bathing supplies back in her backpack. 'I was crazy to think that…..just a misunderstanding. That's what it was,'

While the girls busied themselves Inu Yasha gazed at Miroku out of the corner of his eye and smirked. Miroku give the tiniest wink and as he captured Inu Yasha's king he allowed their fingers to brush against each other's. One thought ran through their minds: _If they only knew…

* * *

_

**_fin..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sidenote(s):_**I know this particular plot line has been used millions of times, but I couldn't resist! I find it very fun to write and it works wonderful as a one-shot. There really needs to be more Inu/Miroku stories on FFN, but anyway tell me how you liked it in your review, please! Constructive criticism welcomed, flames ignored, compliments adored. So please review!

_Dark Fairy:_ Yes, review so she can quit whining and leave me alone. /_mutters/ _You don't know how hard it is to be this girl's muse…

_Lady of Paranoia:_Darlin', don't get me started. Please… Anyway,adios everyone!


End file.
